hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie (Mega Walls)
The Zombie class focuses on defensive gameplay and boosts. Zombie The Zombie class is a free class that everyone can use, it costs coins to upgrade. Coins can be earned by killing and winning games. HOW TO EARN COINS: *Kill: 2 Coins *Final Kill: 5 Coins *Win: 30 Coins Remember that using Coin Masteries and Network Boosters will make you gain twice as many coins! LEVEL COSTS Level 1 --> Free! Level 2 --> 100 Level 3 --> 250 Level 4 --> 600 Level 5 --> 1200 Level 6 --> 3500 Level 7 --> 6500 Level 8 --> 8500 Level 9 --> 14000 Prestige --> 250000 Upgrades ABILITY: Circle of Healing :: Heal you and teammates by XX hearts. Level 1 --> 2.0 Level 2 --> 2.5 Level 3 --> 3.0 Level 4 --> 3.5 Level 5 --> 4.0 Level 6 --> 4.5 Level 7 --> 5.0 Level 8 --> 5.5 Level 9 --> 6.0 SKILL 1: Toughness :: When getting hit, you will have XX% chance to gain Resistance I. Level 1 --> 2.0% Level 2 --> 4.0% Level 3 --> 6.0% Level 4 --> 8.0% Level 5 --> 11.0% Level 6 --> 13.0% Level 7 --> 15.0% Level 8 --> 17.0% Level 9 --> 20.0% ---- SKILL 2: Berserk :: When getting hit by an arrow, you will have a XX% chance of getting Speed I + Strength I for 3 seconds. Level 1 --> 5.0% Level 2 --> 7.0% Level 3 --> 10.0% Level 4 --> 12.0% Level 5 --> 15.0% Level 6 --> 17.0% Level 7 --> 20.0% Level 8 --> 22.0% Level 9 --> 25.0% ---- KIT UPGRADE :: The Zombie's kit upgrade, each time he dies, he will gain different items depending on the levels. Level 1 --> Wooden Sword, Chain Chestplate, 2 Zombie Steaks Level 2 --> Wooden Sword, Chain Chestplate (Projectile Protection I), 2 Zombie Steaks Level 3 --> Wooden Sword, Iron Chestplate (Projectile Protection I), 2 Zombie Steaks Level 4 --> Wooden Sword, Iron Chestplate (Projectile Protection I), 2 Zombie Steaks, 1 Health Potion Level 5 --> Wooden Sword, Iron Chestplate (Projectile Protection I), 3 Zombie Steaks, 1 Health Potion + 1 Speed Potion Level 6 --> Stone Sword, Iron Chestplate (Projectile Protection I), 3 Zombie Steaks, 1 Health Potion + 1 Speed Potion Level 7 --> Stone Sword, Iron Chestplate (Projectile Protection I), 3 Zombie Steaks, 1 Health Potion + 2 Speed Potions Level 8 --> Stone Sword, Iron Chestplate (Projectile Protection I), 3 Zombie Steaks, 1 Health Potion + 3 Speed Potions Level 9 --> Stone Sword, Diamond Chestplate (Protection I), 3 Zombie Steaks, 1 Health Potion + 3 Speed Potions GATHERING TALENT: Well-Trained :: Gain haste when mining and cutting wood, that increases the speed you gather for XX seconds. Level 1 --> 1.0S Level 2 --> 2.0S Level 3 --> 3.0S Level 4 --> 4.0S Level 5 --> 5.0S Level 6 --> 6.0S Level 7 --> 7.0S Level 8 --> 8.0S Level 9 --> 9.0S PRESTIGE After getting everything fully upgraded at the Zombie, you can buy the prestige level. Wich gives the Zombie 2 extra hearts. Cost: 250K Tips and Tricks COMING SOON! Category:Mega Walls Category:Class